Kingdom Hearts: A New Story
by Ac20
Summary: There are forces out there that have come to Earth and only a new hero, alongside the Keyblade Wielders, can prevent the destruction of the worlds, but there are new forms of Darkness they must defeat. There are brand new worlds that will be discovered, new characters who will help the heroes, and new adventures that that will determine the fate of the worlds. Rated T for possible


**Hey there AC20 here, this story is a one shot and I hope that the readers like it.**

Description:

There are forces out there that have come to Earth and only a new hero, alongside the Keyblade Wielders, can prevent the destruction of the worlds, but there are new forms of Darkness they must defeat. There are brand new worlds that will be discovered, new characters who will help the heroes, and new adventures that that will determine the fate of the worlds. Rated T for possible language. Pairings are Sora/Kairi, and OC/OC

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Chapter 1: A Dream Come True**

It was a nice day, the sun was shining, the sky was clear, and there was a light breeze. In a house located in southern Las Vegas is a 15-year-old boy with black hair and dark eyes getting ready for school hoping he would make it in time. As the boy got ready a voice yelled, "Hurry Austin, you're going to be late for school!"

Austin finished changing and replied, "I'm on my way mom!"

Austin ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen to get his breakfast and ran to the door saying "Bye mom and dad!" and with that he was off. He walked down the road and looked at his neck. He pulled out a necklace that has a gem on it in the shape of a heart. Austin started to think to himself 'I sure had a weird dream last night, but what was all of that and why is my necklace so important?'. Austin started to think back on the dream he had the previous night.

_flashback:_

'_Your heart is connected' _

_a voice echoed through Austin's mind sending a chill up his spine. Austin then appeared on a street, the sun is up and there is a beach in front of him. Austin turns to see three kids about his age wearing what seems to be school uniforms. One was a teen with spiky brown hair with blue eyes. The next was a girl with shoulder length auburn hair also with blue eyes. The last of the three was a boy who seemed to be the oldest; he has silver hair and bluish green eyes. The three kids walked through Austin as though he wasn't there. He was surprised then realized that this was a dream and looked towards the three teens who were already gone. The vision then blurred and Austin was standing on a small island in front of a tree that was bent horizontally. Sitting on the tree were the three teens talking to each other. Austin wasn't able to hear them at first then his hearing started to come back and he was able to listen to the two talk with each other._

"_Sora, Riku," The girl looked at the other two teens_

"_What is it Kairi?" The Spiky haired boy, know Austin knew the girl was Kairi but didn't know which of the other two are Riku and Sora._

"_I was thinking about the message we got from the King about us needing to go to a new world."_

_The brunette said "Yeah, me too. I was hoping that it would be fun to make new friends and to see a brand new world."_

_Austin then thought to himself 'other worlds?' Then he returned to the two who were talking._

_The older silvered haired then said "Sora, can't you take things seriously, we're going there for a mission from the King not to have fun. I mean we could also have fun but the mission is more important."_

_The boy Austin now knew as Sora then replied with a big smile to the older kid who Austin is sure is Riku "Don't be such a downer Riku, I know that we have to do the mission but I also want to have fun since we're going to go undercover at a school. Don't you agree with me Kairi?" _

"_Yeah Sora, I always wanted to go on an adventure with you guys, and I don't want to lose you again Sora" Kairi blushed a little as she said the last part and Sora did the same._

_Riku just sat there with a smile looking at the two. "When you lovebirds finish sharing a moment, remember that we have to get ready for tomorrow ok?"_

_Kairi's blush got redder and she looked away "Riku!"_

_Sora got red as a cherry and said very quickly "Yeah, Riku you're right lets go." and he stood up and started to run to some boats. Kairi followed after him and Riku followed suit" _

_Suddenly the dream blurred again and Austin was standing in front of a blonde man who was wearing red attire._

_The man looked at Austin and said "Hello there, I am Ansem the Wise, former leader of Radiant Garden. It seems as though your dreams have connected with Sora somehow which would be the only way that we can be communicating now. There must be something about you that is important if your dreams have been linked with Sora." Austin looked at the man trying to say something but no noise could come out of how mouth. Ansem looked amused and said "It seems as though you can't speak within this dream." Ansem studied Austin more prudently "I must say, you have an unusually powerful heart."_

_Austin looked confused and stared at the man who he now thought was crazy even for a person from a dream. _

_Ansem pointed to Austin's neck saying, "That necklace you have, there is a power emanating from it. I believe it's best that you keep it with you at all times. Something is about to happen, and you have a part in it. Farewell and we'll will meet soon for it as though you are awaking,"_

_As Ansem said those words Austin's eyes opened._

_Flashback End_

Austin continued to look at the necklace when someone started to run to him saying "Hey Austin!"

Austin tucked the necklace under his shirt and turned around and saw a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and light blue eyes. "Hey Lisa."

"So how are you?"

"I'm doing ok." Austin said smiling

"Something's on your mind isn't there?" Lisa looked at Austin "What is it?"

"It's nothing much, you wouldn't care."

Lisa looked at Austin with a look of disbelief "I'm your best friend, of course I would care, I can't believe that you said I wouldn't"

"You would probably think it's weird."

"Try me." When she said this they made it to school and sat on a bench

Austin gave in "Ok you win, I had a weird dream I had last night"

Lisa smiled "So what's so bad about it?"

"Well it's really unusual for a dream. The dream was a lucid dream but I wasn't able to speak or walk, and the people in the dream couldn't see me. At the end there was a man who was talking to me, but unlike how people in dreams talk. The man even said that I was in a dream." Austin continued to talk about the dream more specifically.

Lisa listened intently to what Austin said. Austin soon finished the story and she said to him "that was an interesting dream. The necklace the guy, Ansem you said, mentioned is the one that you found when we were little right?"

"Yeah," Austin reached into his shirt and took the heart shaped necklace out.

Lisa looked at the necklace "I remember when you found it. I wanted it badly but you said you would keep it. I thought it was weird because you were a boy but you didn't care."

"I remember. That was around my birthday." Austin fondly thought back

"So, do you think that there's something special about that dream?"

"I don't know. I do feel as though that something is going to happen like that man said."

"If you say that then I trust you." Lisa then looked down at her watch "Austin, we're going to be late!" suddenly Lisa grabbed Austin's hand and started to run dragging him along. Austin started running also and they made it to the school.

On the school building were the words

GOODWILL ACADEMY

School For The Talented

"We made it" lisa looked at Austin smiling.

Some students were walking by and were snickering and pointing at the two.

Austin and Lisa wondered what was going on when they realized that they were still holding hands. They both pulled apart and their faces were redder than Kairi's hair. They looked at each other for a moment and Lisa said "So I have to go now, see you later in class"

Austin replied, "Yeah, see you"

Austin started to think to himself 'I can't wait for fighting class. Going to Goodwill Academy was definitely a great idea.'

_**Later**_

Austin walked into the Gym where the Fighting class, a class for students whose main study was fight. As Austin was walking someone snuck up behind him and scared him.

Austin fell backwards and heard Laughing. He looked at the assailant and said "Real funny, Lisa"

The blond looked at him and said "I couldn't help myself." She held out her hand and Austin took it standing up.

Austin also started to laugh a little "Ok, well we have to hurry and line up before Mr. Avon marks us late"

"Ok."

The two of them walked to the middle of the gym where there were student lined up standing in front of a man and both said in unison "Hello Mr. Avon"

Mr. Avon replied "Hey, if it isn't my best and favorite students. You should know I have a surprise for everyone today."

Lisa asked, "What is it?"

Mr. Avon gestured towards the line and said "I'll tell you after class starts but you two should get in line."

The two nodded in acknowledgement and walked to the line.

A bell rang and Mr. Avon announced "I have something I have to tell you today. We are going to have two new students in our class." He looked at a door and said "Come out now."

Austin couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him. He could only stare at the two newcomers.

Mr. Avon said "Don't be nervous, tell the class your names."

The two new students said "I'm Sora" "And I'm Kairi"

**Chapter 1 END**

That's the end of my first chapter. I hoped you liked it. I know it was obvious that the new students were going to be Sora, Kairi. Riku wasn't placed in the class since he's older. Please review the story and I hope to have a new chapter come out soon

~AC20


End file.
